Recall the Dream
by Jedi Tc
Summary: When Riku were about to face Sora in hollow Bastion something happened... Something he definitely didn't count on...[Chap 4 Up!]
1. Demon of Fire

Disclaimer: I do not own kingdom hearts.. or wait.. If Kingdom Hearts is supposed to be the light of all worlds.. It shoulld belong to me to ey? *man hits her with large metall thing* *seeing staaaaars* Wakata! I own nothing... >. Execpt Ryuu!  
  
  
This was an Idea breaded from my brain as I played this part of the game. I haven't played the game in a while though… So I'm sorry if the characters personalities are off. Oh And thank you VERY much DarkSeifer5@hotmail.com for getting me the correct lines for this peculiar scene!!   
  


_Recall the Dream_

  
  


Ryuu:  
**Everything has changed. That day, when the offer was made for me, it was the happiest day of my life… I thought. And I loved it. You would have too if you had been in my position. But this was put to an end to. Why do you think I'm sitting on this cliff? Here in Tokyo again. I always seem to end up here, don't I? Very well I shall tell you a story worth hearing. But never will you hear it from my view, you shall see it from everyone's. I cannot justify it. So I will leave it up to her, the author of my biography so far. **

  
  
  
  
_Chapter One_ Demon of Fire  
  
From above a plain pair of eyes were looking down at the boy as he entered the building once more. The being followed him and took notice of the new item he held in his hands.  
  
**"Aren't you a little young for this boy.**  
  
It sounded more like an understatement then a question. His eyes aimed upward immediately searching for the source of the voice.  
  
"Who goes there?" The boy asked.  
  
The two "companions" that stood beside him wondered whom he was talking to and so they asked him. He just gave them a strange look. Didn't they hear the voice also? The answer from this unknown being came quick.  
  
** "None that you know of… Now answer my question." ** The voice repeated.  
  
"What has my age got to do with anything?"  
  
You heard a silent snicker from above, still he tried to locate the source of it. And a figure stepped out from the shadows. He could only foretell the weak lines of a woman. Except for the face, witch he saw quite clear. He snorted.  
  
"You are not much older then myself."  
  
Still his "companions" did not hear this voice nor see its feature.  
  
** "Oh? You trust your eyes that much?" ** She smiled. ** "Then you are more of a fool than I would expect." **  
  
"Who are you to make judge?!" His angry voice filled the room.  
  
You heard the unlocking of a door and once more the woman stepped in to the shadows. The boy aimed his eye on the door and watched the familiar face that stepped in. He sighed silently.   
  
"Quit while you still can." The boy's voice exhorted the other.  
  
"No! Not without Kairi!" His voice was firmed and he held his eyes close at the other.  
  
"The darkness will destroy you."  
  
"You're wrong, Riku. The darkness may destroy my body…" he said with a soft voice and aimed his eyes down at the floor. But he rose his head and met the other boy's eyes sharp. "But it can't destroy my heart. My heart will stay with my friends. It'll never die!"   
  
"Really…" He said smiling. "Well, we'll just se about that!" His hand gripped around a dark mater that came out of nowhere and threw it forcefully towards the boy.  
  
_Wham_  
  
** "Ouch…"** The woman from above altered as she saw what was taking place.  
  
  
But not had this hit the boy. No, for before him stood his companion and friend.   
  
"Sora ain't gonna go anywhere!"   
  
Sora relaxed somewhat with a thankful smile on his lips.   
  
"You'd betray your king?" Riku asked him with another exhorting voice.   
  
"Not on your life!" the answer from the overgrown being came quick. "But I'm not gonna betray Sora, either, 'cause he's become one of my best buddies after all we've been trough together! See ya later, Donald. Could ya tell the king I'm really sorry?"   
  
"Hold on Goofy! We'll tell him together." The duck likening person said and ran over to his two friends. "Well, you know… All for one and one for all."   
  
"I guess you're stuck with us, Sora."   
  
"Thanks a lot…" His smile grew as he watched them both. "Donald, Goofy."   
  
"How will you fight without a weapon?" The other boy shouted as a question.   
  
"I know now that I don't need the Keyblade. I've got a better weapon… My heart."   
  
"Your heart?" He asked in an amused way. "What will that weak little thing do for you?"   
  
"Although my heart my be weak, it's not alone. It's grown with each new experience, and it's found a home with all the friends I've made. I've become a part of their heart just as they've become a part of mine. And if they think of me now and then… if they don't forget me… then our hearts will be one. I don't need a weapon. My friends are my power!" His voice raised more firmed and stronger until his voice was the only thing that filled the room. Every corner echoed with his words and so did the Keyblade listen.   
  
And it moved. In The hand of Riku it dissolved, while in the hand of Sora it took matter once more.   
  
** "Aaw cute… Moron." ** The unknown being obviously didn't like the little speech Sora had given.   
  
"What? Ah! We'll just see about that!"   
  
A stream of darkness seemed to run by him and when you saw him clear again his clothes had changed, he held a weapon in his hand and was ready to fight his old friend.   
  
This watching pair of eyes that rested up in the darkness followed every move that was made. Sometimes she smiled and sometimes she frowned. But what was she doing there? Who was she? What was she? At last the battle seem to move to its end. Unfortunately not to the woman's like. She sighed vaguely.   
  
** "You just gotta do it yourself don't you…" **   
  
_Whoosh_   
  
Three more powerful fire spell then they had ever felt hit Goofy, Donald and the young boy Sora. Hovering down from the height she came. Revealing herself and now let everyone in the room see her, and hear her.   
  
** "Now, now… You little boys shouldn't be playing with fire." ** As they saw this woman they were all surprised to see her pitch-black wings, her red-orange shoulder length hair, and her eyes that held two different colors. The left was shimmering in silver, while the right gleamed in gold. ** "And you should put darkness in that same category… Not to play with." ** She landed at the side of the winded boy.   
  
"Who… Who are you?" Sora demanded.   
  
She smirked to herself.   
  
** "Now that's what I don't like about this time... Nobody knows me. It's sad really…"** She sighed. ** "Very well. I think we shall meet again young Sora. Riku!" **   
  
The boy looked up at her.   
  
"W-What?" He was confused. Most confused.   
  
** "We're going." ** She said and grabbed him by his shirt's back.   
  
Soon she took off flying towards the sky. One of the windows broke and they had disappeared.   
  
"Who… Who was that?"   
  
"I-I have no idea." Sora stated for his friends, exhausted.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:   
  
Well if you liked it, make a review and tell **ALL** your friends…   
  
If you didn't like it, make a review and tell **ALL** Enemies   
^_~   



	2. The Servant of The God of Death

Disclaimer: *looks at the man that hit me the last time* Uhm… *The man glares at me* I'm supposed to say "I don't own Kingdom Hearts" here right? *Man nods* But I still think it belongs to me if it is the heart of all worlds!!! *man glares at me, evil* … It should be that way… *man hits me with big metal thingy again* Aaah.. PrEtTy StArS pReTtY sTaRs… Me no own Kingdom Heart.**.**.**.**.**.**.**.** I only own Ryuu ya…   
  
  
KASH: Thanks for your review. I was loosing hope that anyone would read it after a while. I'll update as soon as I can! I hope.. I have a REALLY bad memory y'know :(   
  
Cat: you really think this is Good? I was starting to doubt.. It's just an idea that popped up in my head.. Plus I wanted to write about Riku :D I really dig him ^_^ And hey, thanks for reviewing!   
  
  


  
Ryuu:   
**Why is it so that some are chosen while some are abandoned? A question worth asking I would say. But one even more interesting question is why some chosen is abandoned. Why did the Keyblade abandoned the true chosen one? Why was I abandoned as a human? Yes, I am human again. This is the second time. After I met Riku and Sora so much happened. To see two humans, two children with such strong will.   
My whole Idea of life was changed. **

  
  
  
_Chapter Two_ The Servant of The God of Death   
  
Above the arena in the Coliseum a black hole opened itself. From it came the woman with the boy hanging from her arm. He had already fainted. She watched the fight that was going on below here, that man again. Training. She kept her eyes at him when she flew into one of the more darkened corners.   
  
"Hey, hey what did you bring this time?"   
  
She looked up and met the eyes of the god of the underground world, Hades.   
  
**"None of your interest" ** She stated in a neutral voice.   
  
He lifted the boy's head and then looked quickly up at the woman.   
  
"Ryuu, Ryuu, _Ryuu_…" He repeated. "What the hell have you done?" He almost shouted at her.   
  
But simply, as calm as ever she raised her head and arched an eyebrow.   
  
** "None of your god damn business…"**   
  
"Now this boy isn't just anyone. He belongs to Maleficent."   
  
"He doesn't belong to anyone."   
  
Ryuu turned around as she heard the other man put his nose into this.   
  
** "Cute Cloud… But we really don't need your voice on this." ** She almost frowned at him.   
  
He met her steel eyes and looked over at the boy that was now resting against the wall.   
  
"All I'm saying is that you should let him go." He stated   
  
"Oh yes... That's exactly what she's going to do." Hades voice darkened.   
  
** "What? You can't force me to do that."**   
  
"Oh but I very well can… Consider it as an order." The god demanded piercing her eyes.   
  
** "Hades… _you_ can't order _me_ around." **   
  
He walked up to her and grabbed her jaw hard and kept close watch at her.   
  
"That's just what _I_ can."   
  
She jerked her head from his grip. She stared at the boy, silently resting against the wall, for a while then glanced at Cloud before she met Hades again.   
  
** "_Fine,_" ** she snorted and turned around. ** "Do what the hell you want with him…"**And she started to walk away from them.   
  
Hades disappeared into nowhere and Cloud was left with the boy. He glanced back at Ryuu as she sat down at the stands to watch the Heartless fight each other. No real interest was shown in her eyes. He turned around to leave the boy alone, and to join Ryuu. He sat down a step or two above her and leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees.   
  
"What are you up to now Ryuu?" He asked calmly.   
  
** "These little fellas are quite stupid aren't they…?"** She said watching a battle ship trying to hit a Wyvern. Apparently avoiding the question.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
"What did you say she looked like?"   
  
"I don't know... but she had this black wings and red hair…"   
  
"And her eyes were in two different colors?"   
  
"Yes… Silver and gold! I swear it."   
  
Sora was talking to the most mysterious man he had ever met, Leon. Still he seemed like good to talk to. He seemed to know a lot. After Sora had told him about the mysterious creature about three times someone else walked into the room.   
  
"Wait… did you say black wings and red hair?"   
  
"Yes! You know of her?" Sora asked anxious.   
  
"Well… I was just over at Coliseum to enter myself to the Hades cup. She was sitting in the stands." Yuffie said slowly. "And Cloud was with her to."   
  
"Cloud…? We better get over there." Squall said watching Yuffie as he spoke.   
  
"Mm" They all agreed.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
The sky started to darken, the light red spread across the sky. Hades appeared in one of the corners to talk to Ryuu.   
  
"I have returned the child to Maleficent. You leave him alone from now on." She just glared at him in answer and the god smiled. "You are too cute my little demon. Say… What were you going to do with him anyway? Isn't he a little too _ahem_ young… for you?"   
  
** "Shut up Hades… the tournament is starting."** She ignored every word he had said to her. She was really lousy at listening to others. Especially those who tried to order her around   
  
"Oh, but you will not be participating… little girl."   
  
**"I'll do whatever I want. The boy is here… As long as I keep him in my sight it won't be a problem right?" ** She smiled at him and stepped out from the shadows before he could stop her again.   
  
She was right… As long as she kept an eye on Sora she could do whatever she wanted. She had been the hardest to negotiate with ever. Maybe because she had sought him up. Not the other way around as it used to be. The sole thing she claimed was her old body and mind back. The body and mind of the pure demon she had been.   
  
She looked over at her right and saw the man, Cloud, talking to another man. They were both watching her in silence as she entered the arena.   
  
** "_Squall…_"** She whispered quietly, no one heard her voice. **"_You don't remember me either…_"** She smiled vaguely at the two men before she watched straight ahead and drew her sword at the Behemoth in front of her. ** "Let's have some fun shall we?" **   
  
And the giant heartless creature started to move. He never had much chance though. With the help of her wings she was up on his back in no time. She calmly walked over to the horn. She felt how the creature was trying to shake her off.   
  
** "(*)_Raiden no Katana_!" ** She shouted and struck the sword at his horn.   
  
It instantly split into two and the animal fell dead on the arena and Ryuu jumped down.   
  
"Hey! That was my fight!" Sora shouted as he entered the arena.   
  
** "Don't worry." ** She smiled in silence to herself. ** "You can face me instead." ** And she turned around to face him.   
  
"It's you! What have you done to Riku?" Sora held up the Keyblade towards her   
  
  
**(*)** = It's the name of the attack she's using, _Sword of Lightning_.   
  
  
  
A/N:   
  
I know that the chapters are short, they are meant to be to. All my effort goes to writing Torn Between Choices. So I don't put all of my heart into this.   
  
But heeey… It's good enough to continue… Yeah?   



	3. The Power of Jidai No Tama

  
Well.. I'm lazy today.. so I'll just say this: Don't own shit ['cept Ryuu]   
  
  
Ryuu:   
**If every deed we has done is forgotten, do we cease to exist? If everyone you ever loved, hate, bullied, cried for just plainly forgot you… What would YOU do?   
They say that to be forgotten is worse than death… Is it really? Well I guess it is. As long as we are alive we shouldn't be troubled by death. And when we're dead it has already happened to us.**   


  
  
_Chapter Three_ The Power of Jidai No Tama   
  
"Stop it!" The annoyed goat came running into the arena. "You do NOT take this tournament into your own hands. Now get off this area so we can clean this up. OKAY?!"   
  
Ryuu looked over at the half-goat half-man guy and tilted her head somewhat and then walked off the arena to sit by the stands again. She wanted to leave… but really didn't have any choice. She had to watch that stupid brat.   
  
"Who is that?" Squall asked turning his head to Cloud.   
  
"You mean Ryuu? I thought you'd remember her…" Cloud knitted his eyebrows as he watched Squall.   
  
"Remember? What do you mean?"   
  
Why wouldn't Squall remember Ryuu? How could he forget someone that had turned everything upside-down in Balamb Garden [A fiction not yet written…] Wait… wasn't it something she had said when he first had met her with Hades?   
  
  


~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

_   
She was sitting alone at a cliff and gazed out on the open landscape. Cloud recognized her and started to walk up to her.   
  
"Ryuu… I never expected to see you here…"   
  
She turned her face towards the man and looked oddly at him.   
  
**"You remember me?"** She asked with confused voice.   
  
"Of course… Why shouldn't I?" He asked somewhat confused.   
  
**"But the stone…"** She started but soon she understood what had happened. "So you joined Hades huh?"   
  
"How did you know that?" He asked after staying silent a while.   
  
**"Cause that's kind of the only way for a human to retrieve a memory that the stone of time has erased. No one you know will ever remember me in the way you do."** She said calmly.   
_

~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~

  
  
Yeah that's right… the pendant she always wore was the stone of time.   
  
"Uhm… Nothing." Cloud said turning his eyes towards Ryuu.   
  
"We still need to know who she is…" Yuffie stated revealing herself from having eavesdropping at the two.   
  
"I don't think she'll bother you." Cloud said looking at Yuffie.   
  
"She already has." She said and Cloud knitted his brows. "Well not us personally… But she did interfere with Sora's mission."   
  
"She kidnapped Riku… What harm is it in that?" Cloud found himself defending her.   
  
"Cloud… What's wrong?" Yuffie asked, concerned about her friend.   
  
"Too many things have happened… Too many souls have been lost… She probably only did what she thought was her only solution." He looked at Yuffie and Squall and his eyes slowly met with Sora's as he was about to start his fight with the new Behemoth. "She won't hurt the boys… She wont."   
  
**_"Hades…"_** The voice of Ryuu echoed as a melody in the God's head.   
  
_"What?"_ he glared at her. Sensing something he didn't approve with was coming up.   
  
_**"I'm going off to take care of some business. I won't be too long…"**_   
  
_"Ryuu…"_ A warning voice echoed inside her head.   
  
**_"Hades…"_** She replied and smirked.**_ "Quote: 'I will watch the boy when that kind of action is needed.' Study my contract if You like… But you have a really good view of the guy here… So I don't need to be here since you must stay here anyway."_** She glanced over at Sora and then watched the god again. **_"See you later."_**   
  
And a radiation from the blue pendant surrounded her and she dissolved into it. And with that, she had disappeared. And you could se something of an explosion from one of the corners and hear a lot of curses echo out.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
In the same room that the last battle between Sora and Riku took place a cloud of light blue dust shone. It floated around as if looking for a good place to be.   
  
"What the?" The young boy, Riku, exclaimed as he saw this phenomenon.   
  
He circled the cloud for a while and curiously watched the particles that moved in perfect variables. He tried to investigate it, to understand it movements. And what it really was. And suddenly the dust took form. At first he could only see a feature of a human, but suddenly it sprouted out colors and justified the features of the demon.   
  
**"Why… Hello Riku."** She said smiling somewhat askew towards the boy.   
  
"You again?" He exclaimed and backed off. "Who are you? … _What_ are you?" He asked while he looked at her in disgust.   
  
**"You worry of things you do not need to know… Tell me boy… Aren't you the true Keyblade master?"** She asked slowly sitting down on one of the rails.   
  
"Hmpft… What do you know about the Keyblade?" He spat out and crossed his arms.   
  
**"Hmm… You're right. I don't know much about it. Come to think of it I don't need to know anything. You don't get it, do you? What the Keyblade has the power to do."**   
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked crossing his arms and leaning over at the statue.   
  
**"Ah, it's all Bullshit anyway. Powerful weapons… faithful hearts… Love and friendship… What do you need it for?"** She said and shrugged.   
  
"You talk in tongues." The boy stated and was starting to get bored.   
  
**"I do, don't I…"** She smiled vaguely.   
  
"What is it that you want with me anyway?"   
  
**"Nothing more then what has already been asked of you."**   
  
"What is it with you... You don't -want- to be understood?"   
  
**"Riku, if I say I can give you the power to achive your goals... What would you give to me in exchange?"** She asked with a luring voice and leaned somewhat closer to him.   
  
"What power?" He a suspicious of her plans.   
  
And she smiled at him realizing that this kid wasn't just a kid. He talked to her as if she was just another human. And he met her eyes with dare.   
  
**"What would you like?"** She asked smiling.   
  
He thought for a while and watch her very closly. But her face remained as it was before. Not even blink did she.   
  
"The power to control time."   
  
**"Hmm.. A wanted power indeed. But I tell you it gives you more trouble then asset." And she leaned back at the pole. "But very well. I shall let you taste the power of Time Manipulation."** She said smiling a most mysterious smile.   
  
A/N   
Review me! (And do check out my Tekken fic "Torn between choises")   



	4. Who to blame

  
  
*Man sneaks upon me.* Well Hello everyone and Welcome bac to my fic! Sorry for my bad humor the last fic.. Whaa.. School is getting on my nerves you know ^_^ Right now I shouldn't even be thinking of updating this story.. but what the hell. This lesion is kinda boring so I'll just do this.. Very well.. On with the fic… *man taps me on shoulder* Eeh? What? *Man looks demanding at me* Oooh! You want me to write a disclaimer.. Right? *man nods* But you already know what I think of Kingdom Hearts!! It belongs to EVERYONE!!! *Man, very discreetly, takes out a beseboll batt and hits me HARD on the head* Oooh.. stars again! ^_^'   
  
Disclaimer: Oooh.. Still don't own Kingdom hearts… Oh! Look at that bright Star! Come here Little starry stary.. [walks off with somewhat wriggly steps]   
  
Heartless-trinity: What he's gonna do? Well why don't you stay tuned for the rest of the chapis and find out ^_~ Oh.. and about the strange signs.. It's because I forgot to make it into a html document.. As you might have noticed I changed it later on. So it should be fixed. Hope I don't forget in this chapi >_( Oh.. and Thank's for reviewing!   
  
Princess Swifty: Thank you for your review.. It's really great to know that someone likes it ^_^ Hope you like this chapi too!   
  
(About the updating.. I'm writing a FF7 and A Tekken fic at the same time.. Plus school that's why it's taking it's time.. I also have my own page on Fictionpress.net [Name: Jedi Tc] I also write for that to. Please check it out sometime ! ^_^)   
  
  
  
  


Ryuu:   
**To hold the greatest power in the universe... What does it mean?   
If you had the power to destroy earth, would you do so? Just because you are able to do something doesn't say you should do it. As they said... With great power comes great responsibility. And if you don't take it, you'll suffer in the end. People, creatures will move against you and want to take your life. Every day every hour.   
And you have no choice than to one day, drop down and die.**

  
  
  
_Chapter Four_ Who to blame   
  
"Something is wrong." Squall sad slowly as he crossed his arms.   
  
"No shit... You figured that one out by yourself?" Yuffie spat in sarcasm.   
  
He glared at her and looked over at Sora again. The young boy seemed to move quickly up the list of fighters.   
  
"He's getting better."   
  
"Yeah no kidding... It's like someone takes over him when he fights..." Yuffie stated as she sat down by the two men.   
  
"Cloud.." Squall said catching Cloud's attention. "You fought him before, right?"   
  
"Yeah, I lost." He said simple and watched Sora again.   
  
Yuffie whistled quite impressed. If the kid beat Cloud he had to be good.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
Riku lay at the floor breathing heavily. He murmured about everything and nothing as he tried to get grip of the floor. He had no real idea of what was up and what was down.   
  
**"Tsk tsk tsk..."** Ryuu said and shook her head. **"A weak little thing aren't you."** She jumped down from the rail and walked up to him and squatted. She let her hands slip through his hair a couple of times. **"You're quite young to seek so much power. Aren't you... Like a piece of coal just waiting to be turned into a diamond..."** She sighed somewhat and smiled. **"Crazy kid, this power will devour you before you even would know. But alright... I'll help you on the way."**   
  
And she knelt and turned the boys body up. She placed her hand around his throat, gently, and soon he stopped twitching. His breathing became regular and soon he rested peacefully at the floor.   
  
**"Hold your horses there Riku. You can't accept the power so soon. They'll consume you."**   
  
"It... hurts..." He whispered between his thin lips.   
  
**"Mmm."** She smiled widely. **"Of course it does. It nearly killed even me the first time to. Say..."** She said and looked at him at a serious way. **"What will you give me in exchange?"**   
  
He opened his eyes slowly and looked at her. He felt her hand around his throat that she yet hadn't taken away and started to wonder. What did this woman want?   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
"Alright! We'll have a break in the tournament." The half goat shouted after a finished game. "We need to clean everything up..."   
  
And Squall and Yuffie walked out of the arena area to check some things up as Cloud stayed.   
  
"You know where she is don't you?" The young boy looked down at the grown man. With a sad yet firmed expression, as always lately.   
  
"Why would I know." Cloud mumbled without even raising his head to look at the young boy.   
  
"Cause you seem to know her."   
  
The man stayed silent and Sora looked at him all the time. But he wouldn't budge. Not a sound he did crack. Not a glimpse did he give the boy.   
  
"Please..." He pleaded him. "Help me."   
  
And at last he looked up at the boy. He noticed a tear running down his pale cheek. (it's kinda odd how pale their skin is although they live on a sunny island 'a la Ibiza isn't it...)   
  
"Why? And with what?"   
  
"Because I need help. To find my friends. What is her contract with Hades? What is she supposed to do?"   
  
"I don't know." He answers plainly.   
  
"You must know something..."   
  
"She is smart and will achieve her goals. There is nothing you can put in her way that is big enough to stop her."   
  
"It can't be all lost before it has even begun..."   
  
"Relax Sora." Squall said putting a hand on his shoulder. He had just returned from the yard in fron of the stadium. "We'll help you."   
  
"Thanks Leon..."   
  
If someone was colder than Squall it was Cloud. And seeing others not care could outrage him, that's why Squall acted this way. It was long since he once melted for the first time. But now he started to recon those feelings.   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
"What do I have that you want?" Riku asked gaining more and more ability to think straight and to move controllably.   
  
**"You choose and I'll say if it'll do."** She informed him calmly.   
  
"Heh... I guess it wouldn't do if a drew you a picture?" He joked and smiled. "But really what do you seek... ... My life?"   
  
**"Bah..."** She snorted **"What would I do with your life? No I need something were action speak louder."**   
  
"Like what?"   
  
**"Aaah.. I think we should wait with that anyway... Now. Get up so you can try out this new power."**   
  
And Ryuu releases the boy from her grip and eventually he rise if even so that he have to use help to lean against.   
  
"How will I be able to control it? You said I didn't receive all the power..."   
  
**"Don't worry. What you can't I will do."**   
  
"You have too much confidence." Riku claimed tightening his gloves to his hand.   
  
**"Oh?"** She ogled at him **"And what makes you say that?"**   
  
"You speak like you own the world... Like you could do anything if you just wanted. Like you're above everything and everyone..."   
  
He looked silently at her ant eventually she smiled that strange smile of hers.   
  
**"Of course..."** She answered calmly. **"And you are right. I _can_ do anything I want. I do own the world. Well..."** She shrugged. **"I did anyway."** And she smiled wider   
  
*~*~*~*~*   
"Don't you ever blame yourself?"   
  
Cloud asked Squall that sat down beside him in the stands. They were both watching Sora who continued the tournament. Fighting was always a good way to get rid of your anger and frustration.   
  
"For what?" He asked in the same tone as always.   
  
"For everything that happened... We never found Ansem. We never could warn anyone. And for that we couldn't protect them."   
  
"Of course I do. Every damn hour… second... There isn't a fragment of time that goes by were I don't think what I could have done instead. Or what I could've done more." Squall, as well as Cloud, still watched straightly at the arena.   
  
"Do... Do you ever miss her?"   
  
"Heh..." Squall smiled a little. "I even have nightmares at night of her dragging me out to that terrible dance scenario..." Cloud smiled while Squall laughed just vaguely. "I always wonder what it was that made her look straightly at me after she watched that falling star. And a thousand times I have questioned what it was she wished for..." He lowered his head and folded his hands. His expression turned sad all of a sudden and under his breath he spoke. "Only the gods know how much I miss you Rinoa..."   
  
"I think of _her_ to..." Cloud admitted.   
  
"Tifa?" Squall asked and watched Cloud nod. [Cloud belongs to Tifa no fucking matter what Aeris might say or do. that's my opinion if you can't take it.. then get over it! :P ^_~]   
  
"I think of everyone in The Avalanche..."   
  
"I hear ya... Man... I even wish I could see Seifer."   
  
"And THEN it's bad..."   
  
The both of them shared a smile and shook their heads.   
  
"Geez... to sentimental for my taste. Let's go have some training..."   
  
"Definitely."   
  
Cloud solely answered and the two of them walked out from the arena.   
-----------------End Chapter Four----------------- 


End file.
